With the development of technology, electronic devices with a video player function, such as mobile phones and computers, become more and more popular in people's life. In addition to playing video files for entertainment, such electronic devices are capable of sharing a currently playing video file with another electronic device. However, this sharing is mainly achieved by recording the desired segment of the video with a local screen recording tool, which is an inefficient solution.